Perpetuation (roleplay)
'Perpetuation '''is the first roleplay of the [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures II|second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' ''and the fifth roleplay in the Mystery of Zodiac arc. It featured the Thirty-Second Doctor, Forty-Seventh Doctor, Jack Harkness, Zodiac I, Zodiac II and a cameo of the Thirteenth Doctor. It is the sixth roleplay overall. Synopsis Immediately after the assassination attempt on his life, the Doctor awakens in the TARDIS, only to be catapulted out of the Dalek ship and stranded in space.. Plot After the Master attempted to assassinate him, the Doctor awakens in his TARDIS, only to find that Jack Harkness had returned and was helping Zodiac escape from the Daleks. Attempting to contact them, the Doctor tries to activate the emergency power but fails. Having no choice but to use the remaining power supply, he contacts Zodiac and Jack from the TARDIS radio systems. Before managing to escape the TARDIS, a explosion occurred, catapulting the TARDIS out into space, leaving the Doctor stranded in space as the line was severed. With the TARDIS' main power completely drained, the Doctor activates the emergency power supply and he begins to record a hologram but soon after he manages to re-contact Zodiac and Jack, telling them that he is stranded in space but then the TARDIS is struck by an asteroid, catapulting it once more, this time into the Floating Island. Zodiac and Jack manage to save him before he sustains enough damage to make him regenerate into another body. Once inside Zodiac's TARDIS the trio land on Earth, where the Doctor checks energy readings for artron energy in an attempt to find the Master. But while doing this, Jack is contacted by Gwen and is informed that a large meteor was heading toward Earth, he tells Zodiac that he needs to leave. Zodiac then informs the Doctor of this, he then says that Jack is "irrelevant". After leaving Zodiac's TARDIS because he could not locate any artron energy, they both head down to the Torchwood base beneath them. When they enter the Hub, Zodiac II knocks out his past self. Then soon after, a much older Forty-Seventh Doctor arrives. The Thirty-Second Doctor then senses a strange occurrence and rushes into his TARDIS, which he had materialised into the Hub earlier. But due to a dimensional displacement, he swaps places with the Thirteenth Doctor, leaving the Thirteenth in the Hub. The Thirteenth Doctor rushes up to Zodiac II and begins questioning him, mentioning that his companions were killed by a "god", he then vanished back to his original place in the timeline and the Thirty-Second was returned. While he was gone, the Forty-Seventh Doctor discovered a time rift which was causing the dimensional displacement. He then told Zodiac and his other self that it was originating from Pinewood. He then states this might be his last doings, revealing that he was dying from old age because of Sutekh. His other self is angered by this, stating that he is just as secretive as Jack right before they take off to Pinewood's headquarters. Characters * Thirty-Second Doctor * Jack Harkness * Zodiac I * Daleks * Zodiac II * Forty-Seventh Doctor * Thirteenth Doctor Category:Roleplays